


Red

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: After a packed day of work, Ten finds some amusement at dinner time with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I miss TennTsumu. It's been months since I last wrote anything good and I was missing my OTP, so here's something I wrote in less than a hour or so. (This doesn't mean that I'm back in the IDOLiSH7 fandom though.)

Ten didn’t know what came over him.

His girlfriend was standing near the stove—today was her turn to cook for the two of them; she stubbornly insisted that they take turns cooking dinner when they first started dating—simmering a pot of fragrant curry and humming softly.  Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail; a rare sight compared her usual side ponytail for work. Nevertheless, the hairstyle suited her well.

Perhaps he felt that he hasn’t been expressing much of his affection lately. With TRIGGER’s new album out, he and his band mates have been promoting and performing nonstop ever since last month.  Of course, Tsumugi was always supportive of his career, being a idol manager herself. But with their hectic schedules combined, they only had time for very late dinners to themselves.

Thinking about it, it may have been the side effects of the coffee he drank today. Or perhaps just some slight fatigue from his schedule from today.

Regardless, Ten silently steps towards her. Despite him hiding in the shadows of the doorway and his feather-like footsteps, Tsumugi turns her head around.

“Ah, Kujo- _san_! Welcome home! I’ll be finished soon so please take a seat!” She gives him a enthusiastic grin and turns back to the stove, stirring the wooden spoon around the thick sauce of the curry. His heart flutters—a feeling he silently curses at himself for still experiencing even after months of dating—and he can’t help but watch in silence.

His garnet eyes direct themselves to her fair neck and all of the sudden, Ten finds himself stuck in some type of trance. As if being tempted by the forbidden fruit, he hesitantly draws closer and closer. He soon reaches the distance where he hovers his mouth over exposed neck. Ten lets out a faint breath but the goosebumps of her skin pick up the smallest of vibrations.

“K-Kujou- _san_?!” Tsumugi yelps, voice slightly higher in pitch than usual.

Ten says nothing in response, only bothering to wrap his arms around her waist as he moves forward to plant a gentle peck.  He stares at the spot he kissed for a moment, before lifting his head to look at her expression—and he’s content with what he sees dusting her cheeks.  
  


_ Red. _


End file.
